


Snow

by 221b_TARDISstreet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_TARDISstreet/pseuds/221b_TARDISstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in a blizzard, Sam, Dean, and Cas stop at a cheap motel with no heating system. Sam falls asleep quickly, but Dean knows Cas isn't used to feeling the cold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

“Dean. You need to stop driving,” Sam said, looking at the barely visible road.

“We’ll get there,” Dean replied, his eyes fixed straight ahead at the thick sheet of snow that surrounded them.

“Dean, we have another hundred miles to go at least, and by the time we get there, there’ll be four feet of snow on the ground! Just stop at the next damn hotel,” Sam said, annoyed by his brother’s stubbornness.

“Fine. Just shut up, Cas is asleep,” Dean retorted, looking back at the sleeping ex-angel, who was curled peacefully in the backseat, snoring almost inaudibly. Sam snickered a little in response, which Dean chose to ignore.

A few minutes later, a neon sign appeared through the snow, reading P NE TREE MOTE and VACA CY . Dean turned the Impala into the small parking lot, sliding on the icy road. By some miracle, they made it to a parking place, and Dean pushed the car door open, fighting against the wind, and jogged to the tiny office at the end of the building.

When he returned, Cas was awake, standing with Sam next to the car. Both men were shivering, but Cas looked completely and utterly confused and uncomfortable. Dean fought the urge to wrap his arm around Cas as he led them to the room the three of them would share. When they opened the door to room two, they each stepped inside, out of the wind, disappointed at the lack of warmth.

Sam went straight to bed, taking every spare blanket Dean let him have.

“So now what?” Cas asked.

“There’s another bed. Take it and go back to sleep; you’re exhausted,” Dean said, yawning.

“What about you?” Cas asked, looking adorably concerned.

“There’s a couch.”

“You’re not sleeping on the couch, Dean.” Dean ignored this. Cas tried again. “It’s a proven fact that the body heat of two humans will keep both of them warmer.” Dean rolled his eyes and smiled a little.

“You could just say come to bed with me.” Cas looked at him.

“Come to bed with me?” He asked.

“We would be warmer… Yeah, coming,” Dean answered, taking Cas’s cold hand in his own and following him to the bed.

They both got under the covers, lying too close for the word platonic to fit the situation, not that it ever did. Cas moved a little closer still and rested his head on Dean’s chest. Dean grinned happily and he lightly kissed the top of Cas’s head as the two men fell asleep, warm in each other’s arms.


End file.
